A life of love
by suvaki
Summary: Shuichi gets kicked out once again, but what happens when he doesn't come back. ShuxYuki and abit of SuxHiro and TatsxRyu on the sidelines. Yaoi, Rape, Death, Language. Enjoy n.n.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Shuichi gets kicked out once again, but what happens when he doesn't come back. ShuxYuki and abit of SuxHiro on the sidelines.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitaion ( if I did I would of put a lot more Yaoi in it ,but that's that.)

Rating: rated M for later on.

Warnings: Yaoi, Mpreg, Rape, Death

_This is my first fanfic so everyone don't forget to critasize me on what to do next (sorry if my grammars bad)._

_The next one will be up soon._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_Why...why is he always mean to me. I was really good today and I looked every where before I even bothered asking him..I just really needed to find the handcontrol and he started yelling at me. It was worse this time cause it sounded like he...like...like Yuki really meant it. Yuki doesn't want me anymore." _Shuchi's breath hitched when the thought of leaving Yuki was the only way to make him happy.

"Maybe it's for the best if I leave. Yes, If I love him then...then I should."

"Shuichi" Shuichi jumped but relaxed to see the familiar face.

"Oh, Fujisaki...wh-what are you doing here."

"Just picking up afew things for Hiro... Don't tell me you got into another fight with Yuki-san." Shuichi started wailing.

"Ah, I'm sorry Shuichi. I didn't mean to...Come on now it's alright." he said reassuringly. "I'm sure before you know it you'll be back with Yuki-san in no time." Shuichi started trembling.

"But...B-But..." He stuttered, grabbing a hold of Suguru's shirt for support. "H-He sa-said that...that he never wa-wanted to see me ever again. And...and he really me-ment it this time. He was ne-never as angry with me before wh-when we fought." More tears slid down his face as the cold finally got to him.

"He really wants m-me out of his life for good."

"Shuichi..."

"It...it hurts...Why does it hurt..." Suguru wrapped his hands around his friend, slowly rocking back and forth, making Shuichi relax into his embrace.

"Shh...it's okay, every thing is going to be fine."

"Suguru..." He let a small smile grace his face."Thankyou." Suguru couldn't help but smile back.

"Come on you can stay with me and Hiro today. I'm pretty sure he'll have no problem with you staying over for the night."

"But what about Yu-."

"Tommorrow you can fix things with Yuki-san, but right now we have got to get you into some warmer clothes. I swear it's ridiculous. Do you have anything else to wear except for that." Shuichi turned red as he remember the events that happened before the fight.

"I...uh...um." This time it was Suguru's turn to blush.

"You know what don't tell me. I really don't... just...never mind." Suguru was about to say something else when his phone started ringing. Finally finding his phone checking who it is.

"Well speak of the devil. Hello...yes...yes...ok, i'm bringing Shuichi over...Yeah it seems he got into a fight. Yeah..well be over soon, Ja ne." The phone was shoved back into his pocket. "Hiro said he was fine with it."

"But-"

"C'mon, lets go already. We'll freeze if we stay outside any longer, and no more buts your coming back with me."

Shuichi was about to try and reject the offer once more but gave up knowing that it wouldn't be any use.

"Fine."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hope you enjoyed it .The next one will be up soon. Don't forget to leave a review ._


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next chapter enjoy . Sorry for any grammar mistakes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**knock knock knock **_

"The doors unlocked." Hiro said. The door opened.

"You should really lock the door. What happens if someone tresspassed without your acknowledgement. Suguru scoffed.

"Then I would call up K and tell him that there's a rat that needs taken care of."

"Honestly your hopeless." Suguru sighed in defeat, Hiro just laughed, Shuichi stood outside still unsure if he should be intruding on the couple inside.

"_Why can't me and Yuki be like that."_

"Hurry up Shuichi. Your letting all the cold air in, I don't want to hold open the door forever."

Shuichi just stood there, wondering if it was okay to take their generosity. Suguru was starting to get impatient. After another minute or so Shuichi slid inside the appartment, holding his head low, hoping that his best friend wouldn't see how puffy his eyes are. Suguru simply sighed, finally being able to close the door. Hiro on the other hand looked like he was going pop afew blood vessels. Looking at shuichi made him feel like he wanted to strangle a certain blonde novelist for being so harsh to his best friend.

Shuchi was as pale as snow, shivering, like he was not able to get his body to adapt to the tempreture change. His lips were blue from frostbite.Tear tracks ran down his face showing his eyes that looked swollen from to much crying, with red blotches around his eyes. Hiro tried to relax knowing that Shuichi would do something stupid if he tried to stangle him, no matter what happened between the two.

"Shu...are you alright. How long were you out there for."

"I...I don't know. Maybe two or three hours or so."

Hiro was pissed and by the look of it Suguru wasn't that far of it either. He didn't know if he should go over now and pulverise the blond, or wait until he came over to pick Shuichi, which he did every now and then. Once again he tries to relax, succeeding he turned his attention at the problem in front of him.

"Su-chan can he borrow some of your clothes, mine are to big for him."

"Yeah fine... Shuichi go take a shower already. You look like one of the living dead. I'll bring you some clothes in a second. Shuichi just nodded, retreating to the bathroom. Both let out a sigh, searhing for something that Shuichi would be comftable in.

"Things are only going to get worse for Shuichi. The fights are getting more and more frequent." Hiro said sadly.

"It's probably better if they broke up or something." Suguru added.

"No...he'll only get worse if Yuki isn't in his life. Even if he's a cold hearted bastard...Shu wouldn't have it any other way.

"It's like his other half. Just like us." Hiro smiled.

"Yeah just like us."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next shall be up as soon as I have more free time.

Oh, does any one know what the whit bouncy room in a mental asylm is called???

Don't forget to reveiew .


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the next chapter enjoy. Sorry for any mistakes .

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shuichi couldn't get to sleep that night thinking that yuki might finally be over him. Knowing full well sleep would be futile, got up deciding that he needed some fresh air. Shuichi grabbed the clothes that Suguru laid out for him tommorrow. Letting out a sigh Shuichi walked over to the fridge deciding he was thirsty.

His eyes was fixed on the light shimmering outside, making him remember the one person that never left his thoughts. Once again the scene played back in his mind, as if stuck on repeat. A shiver ran down his spine.

One by one Shuichi remembered all the fine details of his life lived nightmare. Cold deathly eyes, the blondes harsh words, and the rough way that Yuki threw him out on the street as if he was a stray dog. These thoughts taunted him, as if falling into a dark abyss.

Snapping back to reality Shuichi noticed the small back pack that he dragged from Yuki's. He was curious of what was put inside the bag. Many thoughts ran through his head.

"Does...does this maen that we're officially over..." He picked up the bag."

_If that is so, then...then that means" _Shuichi dismissed the thought immediately, hoping that it couldn't be true.

Rumaging through the bag shuichi pulled out little things of bits and nothings that meant of no real importance.

Already he's found a pair of his own clothes to wear, two boxes of strawberry pocky, and his favourite yellow and orange lined trench coat that he wore to basically every live performance he's had so far. One by one the bag got lighter by the minute. Shuichi was amazed yet heart broken at the things he found.

Shuichi found the few picture stickers he had left of him and Yuki from their vey first date. Along followed a pair of glasses Shuichi bought for his birthday afew years back. His hands reached in further pulling out a pink bear that he was given by Yuki, and a small black book that he filled with photos of the times they shared together. Most of them were of when Yuki was asleep or when they where in the middle of...certain activities.

Even with how sad Shuichi may be, his face turned a good shade of red when he pulled out a pair of fluffy black handcuffs. Memories started flooding back into his mind, he looked at the objects in front of him that held so much importance in his life.

"Darn it Yuki. Why do you keep on pushing me away" Tears slid down his face, waiting in silence for the answer he knew all to well..

"Of course it's because he doesn't need me." That thought kept repeating over and over, as if there was no end to it. An hour passed by the time Shuichi calmed down, he to leave, knowing that nothing could be accomplished if he stayed any longer.

Shoving his pocky into his trench coat and grabbing afew of his favourite photos, Shuichi made his way out of the appartment. Not knowing where he wanted to just decided to go where ever his feet would lead him.

"Well, well, well...Looks like there's a stray cat has been left outside in the cold.." The first man said amused.

"Now, now. It's a puppy not a cat."

"I want to taste him first."

"By all means, but first we need to give him a leash so we dcn't lose him." The other man just licked his lips at what his companion had to say. Both men followed closely behind Shuichi, waiting for the right time to claim their new pet.

About half an hour later Shuichi decided to take a short break in a deserted park. Shuichi looked on in awe at the site before his eyes. He couldn't believe such a beautiful place could be found in Tokyo. The moon hung low in the ocean blue sky, as the clouds circled the moon like it was the center piece of a boquet of flowers. A broken tap was left on over flowing, showing a replica of the fantasy world he stepped into. The grass blowed softly against his feet, the trees around him whistled a soft melody to its empty surroundings. For the first time tonight Shuichi was happy.

"If Yuki dosen't want me around then so be it. Plus it's not like my life depends on him." He said outloud, laughing at the idea of being independent.

"If only, but then I wouldn't be here where I am now would I." Shuichi let out a sigh.

"If only Yuki could see this."

Shuichi was lost in his thoughts when a hand out of no where grabbed him from behind, constricting his movement, making it impossible to break free. Shuichi was about to tell them off when a hand came over his mouth, muffling his voice.

"Remember I get him first."

"I don't care. But first we gotta take the cute little puppy back. You know that full well that Makoto won't let us keep him, if we don't show him what our little pet can do." The other man just growled.

"Don't get angry at me. This is just the way it goes. Leader has to give the go ahead before you can do anything to our little puppy." Akira was pissed.

He started punching Shuichi as if there was no t tommorrow. Shuichi panicked. He was losing sense on reality. Slipping into the darkness one word replayed through his head.

"_Eiri"_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one will be up in afew days .


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter is short so far I haven't said what's going on to yuki.

**Emoyaoi69: **don't you think a padded cell would be perfect for certain activities to take place .

The next chapter will be really long and filled with a lot of fun things to come, so i'll put it up a.s.a.p. Sorry for any mistakes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ever since Shuichi was kicked out, Yuki hasn't been able to get any work done. He knew it wasn't his pink haired baka's fault his editor wouldn't extend his deadline, it's just Shuichi was the only person he could vent his anger on. Knowing full well that any attempts of writting his latest novel would turn out to be crap decided to turn in. Walking through the living room Yuki noticed that it was too quiet without his little lilthe lover around.

"Darn brat." He said collapsing on the bed.

_"Come back home already."_ Yuki thought.

Sweet memories of him and Shuichi have shared together. A smile made its way on to Yuki's lips, as he drifted of to sleep for the first time in a long time. It looked like lady luck wasn't on his side. The clock read four o'clock when he woke up to hear the phone ring in and out over and over again. It dialed afew more times before he got up mumbling something about the Shuchi and how he was going to kill the phone.

_"Who the fuck is stupid enough to call me a this time of night." _Yuki thought.

"Who is it." He yelled into the phone.

"Did Shuichi go back to your place." Hiro said unaffected by Yuki's mood.

"I haven't seen him since we had a fight... Why? What did the brat do this time."

"Shu-i-chi didn't do anything. I asked where he was since we couldn't find him"

"The brat is just playing hide and go seek or something."

"I'm serious. Me and Suguru have basically searched half of Tokyo already and we still can't find any trace of him." Yuki yawned.

"Is that all you called me up for."

"Is tha-. You bastard. You better find Shuichi and I mean soon. It's your fault that Shuichi looked like one of the dead by the time Suguru found him."

"I don't see what your getting so worked up about. In afew hours Shuichi will come running though the front doors, thinking he had an apipheny, start saying his sorry for no reason."

Hiro was trying to hold back the best he could. "You better hope so." Was all Hiro coluld say as they both hung up the phone, unaware of the situation the pop star was in.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next shall be up soon .

In a chapter or two i'll be sending a video of what Shuichi is having to do to either.

a) Tohma ( Shacho )

b) Yuki ( lover )

c) Hiro ( best friend )

d) all above plus Suguru, K and Sakano ( the whole gang )

Which one do you think should be the first to see Shuichi's new life???

Don't forget to review me .


	5. Chapter 5

I'm so so so soooo sorry for not updating sooner, a lot of thanks to all those who have been reviewing me.

As I promised this chapter is a lot longer than I usually do.

Anyways this chapter has rape and language involved in it (don't say i didn't warn you).

Sorry for any mistakes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shuichi woke up only to find his hands and feet chained. He freaked, unable to catch his breath, clutching his stomach as the pain remained. His head felt like it was going to split. It all seems so un-real.

"_Where...where is this." _He thought.

Calming down, Shuichi started to take in his surroundings. Looking around Shuichi could see cell bars luminated by a dim light in the distance. The cell had a window barred on his left, in the opposite corner laid a dusty mattress that looked like it hadn't beed slept on in years. Shuichi slowly made his way over to bars.

Laughter could be heard down the hall, along with screams and the sound of scraping metal. He could of sworn he heard afew people in the distance moan, but wrote it off thinking that would be crazy.

"What the heck is this place." Shuichi said to himself, letting the question run through his head. It seems he was going to get an answer.

The sound grew louder and louder, making its way towards him. The foot steps came to a halt in front of his cell. Shuichi looked up at his captors. One had short spikey blonde hair, with a scar over his left eyebrow. He looked in his mid-twenties / early thirties. The other looked around Shuichi's age, with long black hair that fell over his shoulders, with ocean blue eyes that stood out in the dark. Shuichi backed away. No matter how stupid he was he knew that these men were trouble.

"Michi pass me the key." The man with black hair said.

"I still don't see why Makoto needs to check the products. He normally doesn't even bother, no matter who they are." Michi said passing the key over.

"He does just doesn't make a habit of it. Plus he hasn't had someone as famous as him to use." Silence followed until the bloke spoke once again.

"Ryuu, don't you pity him."

"What the kid." Ryuu asked confused.

"No not him, I mean the leader."

"What ever happens to him is not my fault nor of my concern." Michi chuckled.

"That's harsh. He's your big bro man."

"Don't care." Ryuu said walking into the cell. Shuichi scampered to the back wall. Ryuu just let out a sigh.

"Don't make this difficult." Ryuu said unaffected by Shuichis reaction. Michi came and grabbed Shuichi, pulling him to his feet.

"Wh-what are you doing? Where am I? Why am I here?" He said, scared of what was to come next. Michi let out a small laugh before answering his questions.

"He's a talker don't you think Ryuu." Ryuu simply started pulling the pink haired boy into the corridor. "We're taking you to see Makoto. As for where you are I cannot say, And as for the reason your here... Well you're got bad luck."

"_How is that the reason i'm here."_ Michi's attention was back on Ryuu.

"Who brought him here?"

"Akira and Yuu."

"I'm guessing that they'll be hosting."

"Yeah."

"Bummer. Wouldn't mind taking a test run, but i'm pretty sure Akira would chop off my dick for playing with his new toy before him."

"It's highly likely." Michi glanced over to Shuichi.

"I pity you kid, but think of it this way. Atleast you get to meet new people."

"Wh-what do you mean???"

"You'll know when it takes place." Ryuu added, as the came to a halt.

Shuichi watched as Ryuu knocked on some old wooden doors, then saying something in english which he couldn't understand. Michi grabbed a tighter hold on Shuichi as they made their way into the room. Many people were gathered, whispering to each other as Shuichi was pulled to the other side of the room.

He was surprised and yet horrified at some, none the least of the familiar faces he could see. From politicions to criminals most wanted, all were gathered for whatever reasons Shuichi was hoping wasn't the truth. Shuichi would of collapsed by now if he wasn't being held up by Michi. From out of the shadows Shuichi saw an older man that showed resembalance to the black haired man next to him.

"_Is that him."_

"So this is the new toy that you found Akira. Yuu..."

"Yes sir, we found him wondering in the dark on the south side near the the run down appartment complexes." Yuu answered.

"Where there any witnesses to his dissapearance?"

"No Makoto sir."

"_So this... This is the person that they where talking about earlier."_

"Bring him to me." Both Michi and Ryuu walked up and dropped Shuichi at his feet. Makoto grabbed him by the chin. Fear was written all over Shuichi's face, as he stared into the deathly black eyes that looked down at him. His black eyes showed no emotion of any sort . He wanted to scream and yell at the guy infront of him for getting kidnapped, but looking in those eyes made all of his jharsh words die before they could form.

"You know i'm a big fan of yours. Looks like i've been granted to my own concert. I'm sure the publicity will help reach your goal in becoming japans most famous singer." Makoto said amused. Shuichi treid to speak once again but failed. Makoto pulled his hand back.

"Unfortantly I have other appiontments to atttend to. Ryuu make sure his performance is taped, since it will be some time before we meet again."

Ryuu twitched. "Yes."

"oh, and please send a copy of Shuichi's debut to N.G so they atleast know the reason of why Shuichi will be taking an early leave from N.G."

"_Fucking smart arse barstard. He does this every time._" Ryuu thought. He wouldn't dare say it out loud. He knew very well the conciquence of speaking out of term. "Yes brother." He said with a sigh. Makoto made his way out the door.

"I wish you all the best for your debut here Mr. Shindou." And with that said he made his way down the dark corridor.

"What the... the he-heck does he...does he mean." Shuichi said out loud to no one in particular. Ryuu grabbed Shuichi by the scruff of the, throwing him into the crowd of spectators.

"Sorry kid, but you just happen to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Akira. Yuu. You know what to do."

"Finally it's about time I got to play." Akira said stepping forward, licking his lips.

"Don't push him to hard. We still need him in one piece after you've had your fun."

"Yeah, yeah I know." Akira said, as he went down for Shuichi. Shuichi let out a small yelp as a hand pulled on a handful of his pink hair, tears brimming to his eyes.

"Let go of me." Shuichi said unable to hold back his tears any longer. Akira simply chuckled.

"Aww, don't be like that Shu-i-chi." He whispered into his ear, making Shuichi flinch. He tried to move but that only made Shuichi earn a fist to the stomach, making him double over.

It was deja vu all over again. Memories of Taki Aizawa's attack flooded his mind. The cold hands, the sly smirks, the blows to his body. It was happening all over again, each one following the other, except this time it was a whole lot worse.

"No...Let go of me you stupid jerk." He screamed.

Things were not looking good. Another man came over to hold him in place. Movement was becoming less. He felt that he would only get a bashing... Boy was he wrong. A hand snaked it's way into Shuichi's pants, wrapping its fingers around its owners lenght, causing him to hiss at the touch. Rough kisses were placed on his body leaving bite marks and bruises in many different places.

Without warning Shuichi screamed at the top of his lungs, at the un wanted intrunder in his body. He felt like he was going to die any minute now. Thrust by thrust Shuichi screams filled the air. Shuichi was angry at both the people doing this and himself. He wouldn't go down without a fight.

"_One last try...Atleast on last try."_

Shuichi latched onto Akira's shoulder biting down as hard as he could.

"FUCK!" Akira yelled. "Fucking little shit. Who the hell do you think you are." A knife came down on Shuichi, screaming at the feel of the metal blade pinning his hand to the ground. Blood oozed out of the new wound at a fast rate. Shuichi couldn't tell what was and wasn't reality anymore. After afew more hasrh thrusts his body Shuichi laid there unconscious to the world around him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you all like it so far ( I know the rape scene was short but i'll make the next one longer.) The next chapter will be up soon, also you'll find out who he tape goes to. Don't forget to review me and critasize me on what i'm screwing up in so I can give you something better. Till next time .


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for being so late ( I had a writters block).

Some ones requested that I don't Mpreg into this, so I won't put it in this story, but my next story there is definitely going to be Mpreg no matter what.

Also i've been asked to put up afew chapters at a time, so i'll be putting up a few chapters next time I update..

Sorry for any spelling mistakes.n.n

Summary: One week has past since Shuichis dissaperance, a gathering at N.G of Shuichi's friends have been called together to form a search party..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Every one was silent. No one dared to speak, for no one knew how to bring light on this situation. Shuichi had been missing for a week, still no sign of the hyper active singer. Basically anyone that was close to the pink haired boy sat around the table, waiting for the shacho of N.G, all of them being unsuccessful on finding Shuichi so far.

Time passed slowly as they waited for the blonde. Hiro and Suguru whispered between themselves; taking side glances every now and then at a certain novelist in the corner of them room, which was getting a mouthful from Mika for not listening to her. Sakano was figiting like crazy; over hell knows what, Ryuichi and Tashuha conversed over the possabilities of where the pink friend went, this continued for atleast another twenty minutes.

The doors opened with a bang as K and Noriko walked in followed by a the certain blonde that they have all been waiting for.

"Sorry, the meeting ran late. I hope you all didn't wait long." Tohma said as he sat down at the front of the table. All except for K and Yuki took a seat around the table.

"I gather no one has any leads on Shindou-san..." Every one remained silent.

Tohma let out a sigh. "I thought as much...From the infomation i've gathered Shinou-san hasn't left japan and his bank accounts has been left untouched, so there's a high possabilty that he's still with in the city."

"If that's is true then where has Shuichi dissapered to." Hiro said.

"We both searched every where for Shuichi in the city, but we couldn't find him any where." Suguru added.

"...I don't believe that you think that Shuichi left on his own free will do you Tohma." K said. Tohma let out a sigh once more.

"There's a possibility that Shindou-san was kidnapped but there is no solid proof, there also hasn't been any ransome notes or threats for Shindou either."

Ryuichi broke out in tears. "Shuichi where are you." Tatsuha walked over to his idle trying to calm him down, but to no avail.

Another ten minutes passed as the debate went on of the singers dissapearence. K noticed that the door had open only to find the front desks assistant fidgeting in his pressence.

" All employees were told not to disturb this conference." K said pointing his gun at her. "Do you have a death wish."

"M-my aplolagies sir, but I was told to give this to Nakano-san immediately." The young girl said shoving the parcell into his hands.

"And who may I ask gave you this."

"I do-don't know sir. He only said that it was to be passed to Nakano-san and that it was important that he looked over it at the first chance he gets... If you don't mind I have things to attend to." With that said she dissapeared back to her post.

The blonde looked over to see if there was any thing wrong with it only to find out it was an ordinary video tape with Hiro's name plastered on it.

"What you got there K." Hiro said. K passed it over to the guitarist.

"No idea." K said in english. "I was simply told to pass it on to you."

"Oh, thanks... Hey wait. What the heck did you open it for. It clearly says my name not yours" The guitarist yelled at the gun lover.

"How can you be so mean. I was just making sure it was nothing suspicous." K said with a pout.

"Pfft... What ever." Hiro said pulling out the tape, to study it. " Wonder what it could be." he said to himself. Then something clicked. He started rushing over to the video machine. _"Maybe it's Shuichi." _He couldn't help but smile thinking that they may have finally found his bestfriend.

As for a certain novelist he was getting annoyed and fast. The conference was getting no where, the stress seemed to just be building up bit by bit. He needed to get out of there fast. No matter how worried he was for his pink haired brat, he knew that there wasn't going to be any progress for Shuichi's search any time soon. He wanted to leave. Yuki was just out the door when he heard a piercing scream. He knew that voice so well, he just couldn't figure out why it sounded so desperate and painful. He started walkng back into the room, only to stop in his step at the horrid sight in front of him.

Everyone in the room froze, none able to take their eyes off the pink haired singer. The peircing screams rising higher and higher, the painful yelps, the never ending flow of blood that didn't cease. All watched on as one guy after another would pound senselessly into the broken singer with no remorse. Everyones faces gave a ghostly look showing nothing but fear, anger and startled expressions; even Tohma's mask seemed to slip at the sight before him.

Hiro couldn't stand it anymore. It wasn't too long before he started to heave all his stomaches contents. Ryuichi looked as if he was going to crack. He couldn't bare to see his friend in so much pain, it was as if Shuichi's pain was his pain. Sakano had already passed out only faint over and over. K on the other hand look like he was ready to kill, taking down a mental list of each guys appearances, so he knew who to test his 'babies' out on when they found the singer.

As for Yuki... He felt that he could die where he stood. Tears threatened to spill. Seeing his angel screaming for mercy, silent pleas of help escaping his lips. He felt so helpless. There was nothing he could do. Tears spilled freely, as his legs buckled, sobbing outloud as the tape came to an end.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay, I made Yuki cry ( I gotta get him to cry more often.)

So how was that. I thought I did a pretty good job if you ask me.

Any ways the next lot of chapters will be up soon.

Don't forget to review me.n.n


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry I know I'm really late but I had trouble finding the write words to use for this chapter.( plus there was a little trouble I had to deal with a home.) So I decided I needed to expand my vocabulary, hopefully this will help with my writing skills cause I know it's changing (and I really need to know if it's getting any better). Don't forget to review me and tell me what I need to improve on n.n .

Hope you enjoy this.

Sorry for any mistakes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Yuki, where are you..."_ Shuichi said to the darkness.

"_Are you there? Yuki... Why can't I see you?"_ Still no answer. The colour started to faded as small whispers broke the silence. Slowly it shifted becoming lighter and lighter, making the voices drift away with it.

"_Yuki is that you... Yuki, answer me. Please yuki. YUKI!!!" _ Shuichi's eyes flew open. His breathing was rigid, unable to get a steady breath. He could smell musky odours that washed over his body, scrunging up his nose at the sickening smell that lingered. Taking in his surroundings the singer found himself back in the same room where all his problems started.

Shuichi sighed. "Dammit. You'd think they would of found me by now... but now that they...got rid of the burden..." Shuichi whispered to himself. "They'll just move on." He started cradling himself. " Cause Shuichi Shindou doesn't exist any more."

"_Only a whore does."_

A scraping sound of the cell door opening pulled Shuichi out of his thoughts.

"Oi brat, get up and eat." The black haired man said, holding the tray out.

"_He's abit like Yuki now that I think about it."_ Shuichi thought grabbing the tray, walking back to his bed.

"Thanks for this Ryuu."

For the past three weeks his body has been used so many times that he lost count half way through the first week. Day in and day out he was used as a disposal for each strangers frustration and pleasures. It was horrifying, to say the least. All thoughts of ever returning to Yuki stayed in his dreams, for he had no intention of returning to Yuki now. He was dirty and no amount of showers could scrub away the sins he now holds.

Ryuu was only one person that ever decided to treat him any thing close to human. He made sure that Shuichi was in good health, kept him fed, gave him clean clothes etc. At first Shuichi would scream at Ryuu for every time he tried to get near the pop star but after Ryuu had bursted out in fit of rage, Shuichi couldn't help but laugh at him for finding someone that was basically a replica of a certain blonde novelist. Even though he's scared shitless of what he's is having to go through, he was glad that he atleast had one friend in this god forsaken hell hole.

"Just be glad that i'm the one that got ordered to take care of you instead of one of those smug bastards. You would have been raped by now for sure."

"So why..." Shuichi said, in a voice barely audible.

"Why what. Speak up."

"Why haven't you touched me, even the spikey haired guy has done... you know... that to me."

"Why woud I want to screw a kid like you. Even though my family is in the shady buisness doesn't mean that i'm in on it too."

"So then... why are you still here then."

"None of your damn buisness... Besides even if I did leave I would just be dragged back again to pay the price for trying to leave." He said, his body going stiff. _"Shit, shit, shit...I just had to say __again__didn't I. The damn brat is definalty gonna pester me about it."_

"What's the price for leaving?." shuichi said passing the tray back.

"_Or maybe not..." _He thought leaning on the bars.

"Depends on the person. Could be death, could be putting them through prostitution, maybe selling them off, killing their family. Heck they could even use you to test out new types of drugs on you, to see if they can put it out on the market. Just what ever they find _valuable_ to the person at hand." Ryuu spat as he said the last sentence, clenching both fists.

The information finally started to sink in. "... So what did they take from you last time you tried to leave."

"_I spoke to soon."_

"Stupid brat. Mind your own damn buisness, and stay out of mine." Ryuu said throughing a cold glare in Shuichi's direction. "I'm outta here." He said closing the cell up behind him.

"Hey wait, you didn't answer my question." The pink haired boy yelled to the retreating figure. The blonde replica halted in his walk.

"If I where you Shuichi, it would do you good if you stop resisting your customers, since the same rules apply to you as well."

The singer went stiff. "Wh-what do you-" Shuichi started to stutter, but Ryuu cut him off.

"If you keep refusing like this they'll mostlikely start killing off your family and friends or they might even get forced to sell their body like you do."

"But that's-"

"He will do it with no hesatation. Since you hold to much value he won't kill you but as for the people you hold dear well... that's totally different. Makoto won't hold back. Starting from the bottom and working his up, he'll use any one that you care for to make you stay, if you don't start behaving he'll kill them of one after another or use them for his disposal." Ryuu voiced now facing the singer again.

Fear was written all over pop stars face. Shuichi's eyes were getting blurry. He didn't want any one else getting hurt for his own stupid mistakes. If he knew that it was putting his friends and family in danger than he would of never resisted from the beginning.

"You- you're lying." Shuichi croaked.

"If only I was... Makoto has made it clear that the next time you hesitate someone is bound to be killed." Ryuu said in a rather dull voice.

Tears started to fall at a rapid speed, as he sobbed into the cold floor. Ryuu took this as a sign to leave. Even though that he didn't like the idea of his brother killing off his pink haired friends family, there was nothing he could do. He would do anything to prevent any harm to his friend but there was only so much he could accomplish. Last time he disobeyed his brothers orders, it nearly ended up killing the person he loved. He didn't want to make that mistake again. He didn't want to see his friend die. For now all he could do was to watch out for his pink haired friend, hope that someone will come get him soon before it happens again.

"_I'm sorry Shuichi... I'm sorry...Akito..."_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

So hows that chapter. I hope you liked it n.n .

Can any one guess who Akito is???

Anyways onto the next chapter!!!


	8. Chapter 8

This chapter is the longest so far but the next chapter will be longer than this on. Any way don't forget to review me and tell me where i'm screwing up and where I need to fix it. n.n

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_**It has now been confirmed that the rumors of the singer of Badluck Shuichi Shindou has been kidnapped. It's been reported that no ramsome has been made as of yet. When Shindou-sans family where questioned -**_**" **The voice was cut short of its report when Hiro pulled the plug on the tv.

A month has past and still no one could find the pink haired singer, the only evidence that they had of him was a tape sent to the company each week of the torture the pop star is having to go through. Hiro was pissed, which seemed to happen a lot lately. Not only has he been isolated in a remote location away from the outside world, he got stuck with a bastard of a blonde novelist, a gun totting american, a worry worts of a producer, a blonde bastard look a like, a thirty year old toddler and a boyfriend that was now scowling at him for pulling out the tv.

"Hiro stop taking your anger out on the electrical appliances. It's not helping with the current situation." Suguru said, concerned evident in his voice. Hiro ignored his boyfriends rant, walked over to the table situated in the middle of the living room.

Tohma thought that it was best that anyone that had any close connections to Shuichi, was needed to go into hiding. Nobody needed another missing person to add to the list. I mean who would.

The silence was broken as a familular melody made itself noticed. The gun maniac put the small piece of metal to his ear. After about a minute of small whispers into the phone, he turned his face to the on looking crowd.

"Good news everyone." K said with a wide smile plastered on his face. "It seems we have found a lead on Shuichi's dissapearence..." All fell quiet slowly taking in the words. Hiro was the first to speak.

"Where the hell is he!!!"

"Is he within the city." Suguru added.

"Is Shu-chan ok?!" Ryuichi yelled out. Millions of questions where being thrown at the gun lover. Not being able to stand the stampeed of questions any more, decided he needed to bring out his 'babies'. All went silent once again.

"I said we found a lead, which means we a closer to getting Shuichi back... Now I want you all in the car in the next thirty seconds or i'll i'll use you for target prac-" K looked around the room to see everyone was already out the door. He started to whine.

"Aww... I never get to use them anymore." The blonde said as he walked out the door.

"Lets just hope that Tohma found something."

------------------------

It was atleast forty minutes later until the whole gang found themselves back at N.G. in a conference room again with all eyes on Tohma.

"I hope you have all been well." He said with a same smile that never leaves his face.

"Cut to the chase Tohma. What was so important that you had to bring us all out of hiding." Yuki scowled.

"Now, now. Don't be so rash."

"Well what is it." Yuki scowled once more. Tohma sighed, pulling out an small envelope.

"This letter was delivered just this morning. If what it reads is true then I believe we may have something even bigger to handle along with Shindou-sans dissapearence." K snatched the letter off his boss to read the letter, only re-read it once again.

"Tohma... You don't mean to say it's happening again are you?"

"All i'm saying is that it's highly likely that the same person that took him has taken Shindou-san as well."

"Um..." Hiro butted in. "What the heck are you two talking about?" The gun lover laid the note down in front of the others. Ryuichi's eyes widened into the size of saucers.

"You mean it's really happening all over again." He whispered, fear lacing his words.

"It is... We may have to send you back to New York if this continues, you do know that Ryuichi." Tohma let his smile finally fall at this.

"But Tohma. I... I can't go back... especially since Shu-chan is missing. I'm not going and that's final!." The singer said shouting near the end.

"Ryuichi understand that this is just for precautions. If you went missing as well, then how could you possibly help Shindou. What could you possibly do to help in this situation." Ryuichi lowered his head. He knew his friend was right and was just worried for his safety, after what happened last time he knew he had a reason to. But he also didn't want to keep running away especially if it was that bastards fault that his friend was missing. Just like last time.

Things where just getting more and more confusing for the rest of the gang. Yuki finally spoke up.

"What the heck are you guys talking about." He said growling a little. "Tohma what the heck does this have to do with Shuichi missing." Tohma let out another sigh as he picked up the letter.

"Around about four years ago N.G invested in a band called 'Night Walkers'."

"I don't remember that band at all." Hiro said.

"I don't either." Tatsuya and Suguru said together.

"As I was saying... 'Night Walkers' where having trouble creating lyrics for their first album. Nittle Grasper, had just gotten back from a tour across Japan. Every thing was slowly going down hill for them. The lead singer couldn't handle the pressure. It was starting to get to him. The band was slowly losing its footing."

"It would... It would have been better if they did." Ryuichi said trying to hold back the tears that were building in his eyes. "It's all my fault. Be-because of me they were-..." he chocked, as he started to sob. Tastuha pulled his koi to his chest, rocking him back and forth hoping that his pop star would be alright.

Slowly his sobs died down as every one remained silent, waitng for the green haired singer to continue what he started. Soon his sobs died down into sniffles, to face the crowd one again.

"... We just got back from our tour, Tohma was busy planning the next concert with K and Noriko wanted to spend some time alone with her husband. There wsn't really much to do, so I decided i'd go have a look around N.G... Tohma told me that the company recently signed a new band. I was so excited to see that I had new arrivals that I ran all the way down to where they had to practice. Tohma showed me pictures of all the band members, so I knew who I was looking for. But... when I opened the door I came face to face with something I thought was... really sad... He was huddled up in the corner of the room crying to himself and muttering about how much of a failure he was..."

"_Dammit... I promised them i'd have the lyrics done by today... The're gonna get mad at me for forgetting again. Oh kami, i'm so stupid." The silver haired singer sobbed, not knowing that some one else was in the room._

"_Why are you crying na no da." asked the green haired singer, concern evident in the stangers voice._

_Azure eyes met the others deep blue eyes. The silver haired teen faced the wall once again. Ryuichi felt like he was going to cry with him, even though he didn't know why. Ryuichi asked again, this time more firm._

"_Why are you crying."_

"_I-... i'm not cr-crying." The younger teen said rubbing away the tears that threatened to spill once more. Ryuichi grabbed his hand, pulled him into to the booth. _

"_Can you sing na no da." He said going back into his childish state._

"_Yeah, but i'm not... i'm not as good as you Sakuma-san." _

"_I wouldn't say that. Before you know you might even be better than me and you don't even know it yet. Your just over thinking it. Just relax and let the music come to you. Ok."_

_The blue eyed boy nodded in response._

"_Great, well how about we get started." Ryuichi said, running back outside the room._

"_What type of song do you want to do. Nice and slow or really fast."_

"_Uh-."_

"_How about a slow one okay." He said fiddling with the dials. "So you can warm up your voice."_

"_O-okay."_

_The sound of a guitar filled the room. The blue eyed boy didn't take long to fit into the rhythm of its flow. Nice and slow, but a sad melody played with it. It fitted very well with the mood he was in now. His mouth open, letting his words flow out freely._

_**You said goodbye **_

_**I fell apart **_

_**I fell from all we had **_

_**To I never knew **_

_**I needed you so bad **_

_**You need to let things go **_

_**I know, you told me so **_

_**I've been through hell **_

_**To break the spell **_

_**Why did I ever let you slip away **_

_**Can't stand another day without you **_

_**Without the feeling **_

_**I once knew **_

_**I cry silently **_

_**I cry inside of me **_

_**I cry hopelessly **_

_**Cause I know I'll never breathe your love again **_

_**I cry **_

_**Cause you're not here with me **_

_**I cry **_

_**Cause I'm lonely as can be **_

_**I cry hopelessly **_

_**Cause I know I'll never breathe your love again **_

_**If you could see me now **_

_**You would know just how **_

_**How hard I try **_

_**Not to wonder why **_

_**I wish I could believe in something new **_

_**Oh please somebody tell me it's not true (oh girl) **_

_**I'll never be over you **_

_**Why did I ever let you slip away **_

_**Can't stand another day without you **_

_**Without the feeling **_

_**I once knew **_

_**I cry silently **_

_**I cry inside of me **_

_**I cry hopelessly **_

_**Cause I know I'll never breathe your love again **_

_**I cry **_

_**Cause you're not here with me **_

_**I cry **_

_**Cause I'm lonely as can be **_

_**I cry hopelessly **_

_**Cause I know I'll never breathe your love again **_

_**If I could have you back tomorrow **_

_**If I could lose the pain and sorrow **_

_**I would do just anything **_

_**To make you see **_

_**You still love me **_

_**I cry silently **_

_**I cry inside of me **_

_**I cry hopelessly **_

_**Cause I know I'll never breathe your love again **_

_**I cry **_

_**Cause you're not here with me **_

_**I cry **_

_**Cause I'm lonely as can be **_

_**I cry hopelessly **_

_**Cause I know I'll never breathe your love again**_

_As soon as the song ended another sound filled the air. Worried the silver haired boy ran out to find a certain famous pop star whailing by the buckets. _

"_That's so sad." Ryuichi said in between his sobs._

"_W-was it really that bad." The boy said horror lining the small boys face. The sobbing pop star glomped the small boy._

"_No, no, no, no, no. It was good. No, it was really really reeaally good. Not many people can catch the emotion in that song so fast. Most people can't even grasp it. It won't be that long till you reach my level."_

"_... You really think so." His mood perking up at the compliment._

"_Of course." Ryuichi said stepping back "Ah, now that I think about it I haven't done a duet in a while. Do you wanna sing with me." _

"_Ah, of course!" He said a smile spreading across his face. "It would be an honor to sing with you Sakuma-san."_

"_Just call Ryuichi ok."_

" _Yes Ryuichi-san."_

_Ryuichi started to pout. "Noooo. It's Ryuichi. Just Ryuichi."_

"_Ah, yes. Yes of course Ryuichi."_

"_That's better. Oh, by the way what's your name?" He said, eager to figure out what nickname to give his new friend."_

"_It's Sanami... Sanami Akito."_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Song: I cry

Artist: Westlife

So how do you all like it so far. The next chapter will be all flashbacks, and in that chapter it'll tell you what the letter said for Shuichi's dissapearence (since they got the same letter in the past). Any ways i'll have the next chapter up in one week. It will most likely be a lot longer than this. Don't forget to review me and tell me where i'm stuffing up. n.n


	9. Chapter 9

"_Nittle Graspers was quickly making their way up the charts with Night Walkers slowly but steadidly following not that far behind. In in the last six months Akito and I became barely inseprable, If we weren't on stage performing we were basically hanging off the others hips. It seemed the only way to seperate uds was to send K in shooting rounds in all different directions."_

* * *

"_All seemed well. We were rocking to our hearts content, with no worries of anything. Every thing was going just the way we both have always wanted. But... that was when it really started... When everything seemed like it could only get better is where it started to go all wrong..."_

"Ryuichi behind you." The young teen pink plushed pop star jumped out of the way as another bullet flew in his direction.

"Careful of the edge" Akito shrieked as he watched his friend nearly fall from a twenty story building. Quickly he ducked behind the the vents.

"How can you be so cruel. You nearly got me and kuma-chan." Ryuichi pouted. "It's no fair we've got nothing to protect ourselves from him. Sooner or later he's going to catch us and take us away from Aki-chan." The sound of a devilish laughter sounded through the air.

"It would make it a lot easier if you would just do you rounds." K laughed once more as he prepped the bazooka. Seeing this Ryuichi grabbed Akito and ran down the case of stairs as fast as he could.

"COUNT DOWN" K boomed as he postioned the bazooka. The duo basically flew down the stairs as if their fire was on their heels.

"I thought the aim was singing not the singer." Akira screeched hightailing Ryuichi.

"HA ha ha, you never escape Ryuichi, you will sing even if it kills you." The bazooka sounded through the air as it made its way to it's targets. Screams filled their air as the two flew into different directions as the missle exploded at the touch of the paving. Coughing Ryuichi pulled himself from the rubble.

"Aki- **cough **... Aki- chan. Where are you? Are you ok?" Ryuichi looked around but he couldn't see his friend any more.

"_I thought K had killed Akito but then I saw some one moving underneath the rubble afew metres away... Well make that two people."_

The rubble started to shift as coughing erupted from underneath. The pop star gathered his stength and ran over to his friend and the black haired stranger.

"Akito are you ok?"

"Yeah." More coughing followed. "Just a little dizzy." Hands encased themselves around the silver haired pop star.

"Are you alright?" The stanger spoke.

"Ah yes thank you for your help."

"You should be more careful. You could have a severe injury." Blue eye's that showed disaproval at the idea. The petite singer couldn't help but blush at the black haired beauty holding him.

K quickly took control of the situation. Grabbing the pink plushed star, he made his was back to N.G. with the other two following not that far behind. Racing down the halls they made it into one of N.G's empty conference rooms.

"Now Ryuichi stay here, while I go and fetch a doctor to have a look over you." Steadily he sat him down on the bed. K saw the other two walk in.

"I need you all to wait here while I go find someone to deal with this mess you two made."

"Your the one who blew up the court yard." Both pop stars said in sync.

"That's what you may say but what Tohma says is a different story. Now be good little boys and wait here." K said as he walked out the door.

Ryuichi released a sigh and laid back on the examination table. "Are you ok." The stranger looked to his side and noticed his silver hand friend blush like a rippened tomato.

"Ah ye-yes i'm fine thankyou." Aki smiled shyly looking down at his hands were him and the stanger was linked.

"May I ask what your name is?" The stanger smiled at the silver haired boy.

"It's Ryuu."

_After that Ryuu popped up more and more recently and you could see that akito was falling for the guy. They would go on contless dates in secret away from the publics prying eyes as his love for the black hair man would grow by the day. Each day Ryuu would pick him up and take him home, where they would spend every awaking moment in each others company but over the months it seem to fade. Ryuu would always say he was busy and couldn't meet up with the Akito and the time they spent with other became less and less. Until he didn't show up at all._

_Then the letters started arriving one by one each a more powerful threat then the next. After a month their drummer Nagi dissapeared. Two weeks later he was found dead on the out skirts of the city with multiple lacerations covering his body and a knife wound that slashed through his jugular causing him a slow death as he chocked on his last breath. It seemed to send Akito into depression as the boy fought tooth and nail to keep him self in check._

_It was after he just finished a recording session at night when he dissapeared._

"Um, K." Akito called out timidly. K turned to the little singer.

"Hmm. What's wrong."

"Um well... I know that your that your busy with Ryu and kumo-chan and every thing else. "

"Ah so you noticed." The blond smirked.

"We-well yes of course." he stuttered. K started polishing his 45 ACP.

"Such a busy life it is, always busy with my hands full, shooting left and right, to make such an incredable band like this."

"But would it be ok if you could walk me home." K looked over to the small boy.

"Why of course. Ryuichi left with Tohma so I have no worry there, besides it's not right to let the young roam at night. Akito gave a small laugh as the headed out the front door. The streets were still packed at such a late time of night. People rushing left and right with no concern of those they past. The silver haired boy drifted off into space as he went over the last few weeks of mishaps.

Ryuu hasn't made any contact with him for over a month, he lost a close friend and band mate that was mudered and his singing wasn't reaching his audience any more. Everthing was going down hill and there seemed no end to it.

"Akito. Run!" K screamed.

"Huh?" he looked back and he screamed.

"_And then he was gone. No one has seen him since. The only thing that we have seen of Akito was a video simualar to the one we saw of shu-chan. The band was disbanded and Nittle Grasper made it's way to the top of the charts. Time past and Night Walkers was all forgotten to mostly every one. Most fans became Nittle Grasper fans and the guitarist went into hiding wanting nothing to do with the past events of his band members" The pop star finished in a small voice._

"_But how did he dissapear" Yuki asked. K was the one that spoke up._

"When I was walking him back to his and I noticed something suspicious moving in the distance . I only looked away for a split second and when I turned around he was surrounded and it seemed that he was lost in his thought's. I knew I wouldn't make it to him in time so I yelled out for him to run.

_It seemed to snap him out of it. But as soon as he looked my way blood was dripping down his side and he screamed in agony. As soon as he collapsed someone huddled him up and through him into a van and drove off. It took me atleast another five minutes or so to dispose of his men. But..."_

"_But..." yuki repeated._

"But there was no luck no matter which angle we looked at or what clues we got, were no help towards finding the singer it only made it worse. The closer we got to finding the singer the more tapes we got of him screaming and pleading for it all to stop. No matter how much we wanted to help him it only made him suffer so we stopped the investigation all together."

"_So your saying it's pointless, that I should just let them just take him and not fight back for him." The novelist yelled. "Are you saying that we should just let them continue this and just forget about him. Are you that heartless." _

_A small sob escaped the singer, burying his face into the young monk. All others looked on."Stop it bro. He's only telling you what happened before." The monk soothed the singer once more._

* * *

"_We aren't saying that we should stop searching just that we should be more careful about letting them know that we are searching." K tried to explain. All looked lost and looked on to what could be the possability of getting Shuichi back._

"Wake up you damn brat" Ryuu yelled into his ear as he placed the boys food down next to him.

"Mmm, just five more minutes." The pink haired boy mumbled pulling the blanket further over himself. The other twitched. Grabbing one side of the blanket he pulled it off letting the chilly air touch the pop stars skin.

"Get up now and eat, you got to go shower before you see Makoto. You'll be spending the day with him and his buisness interacts until he tells until he feels satisfied." Ryuu through him a towel.

Shuichi grumbled under his breath as he got up to eat. Dreams of his Yuki were becoming less and less as the time passed and more are filled with the torture of pain and the pleasure that doesn't leave him satisfied after. There was barely a time when he was alone. Others desired him, or wanted to watch him scream but none were after him for who he was, making the days seem longer than they should seem.

As for escape he didn't bother anymore. Before he would scream for mercy to let him go, or he would fight back against anyone that touched him. Now it didn't matter the only way to keep those he thought precious safe was to make sure he played along with the bosses wishes. If he was to defy him again who knows what could happen. They may kill off his family, rape his friends, chop them up and throw them in a body bag for all he knew.

The pink haired boy let out a sigh. Getting up to follow the black haired man to the shower.

"Ryuu..."

"Hmm."

"Before you said the other day 'again'. Who was it that you lost?" The black haired froze in his steps but carried on without another word. _"Silent treatment huh."_

As soon as they got to the showers Shuichi ran into them like his arse was on fire. Throwing his clothes off in a messy array he jumped straight under the warm water, scrubbing away the impurities on his skin. He hissed as he touched the palm of his hand. No real medical treatment was given to the singer for afew days allowing it to get infected with the strainious activities he was put through. After a month iit was fully healed but leaving a scar on his hand. Finished scrubbing himself he jumps out of the shower to see Ryuu standing there with a yukata.

"Here put this on. It's a formal meeting today."

"Yeah but it always ends the same."

Ryuu said nothing simply waited outside for the singer. The yukata was beautiful with a dragon coiling up the left side and the moon hidden in the clouds as the stars fade in the blue sky. As soon as the obi was tied Ryuu then guided him to Makoto's office. They were nearly there when the black haired beauty spoke up.

"Shu."

"Yeah."

"You'll meet that person soon."

"Who?" Shuichi questioned but Ryuu said no more.

Arriving at the office Ryuu simply knocked on the door awaiting an invite in. Muffled voices went quiet at the the guest. The door opened and both walked in. To the left Shuichi could see four buisness man that he has ran across before in his so called debut. All of them watched him with hunger at the sight of something new. The thought made him shiver at being touched by such people.

Looking to his left he saw Makoto short black hair with eyes of steel with a small smirk dinting his face. Looking behind him he saw a boy around his age with silver hair that reached his shoulders looking to the side of him. He was also in a yukata but black with silver stars and a dragon coiling around the upper torso. His eyes were like the ocean but his eyes looked dull and made him look like a doll for display simply uncaring of his life or what's left of it. Makoto finally spoke up.

"You may leave Ryuu." Ryuu simply nodded and closed the doors after himself.

"Now Shuichi come over here for me. I would like you to get aquianted with him since you'll be working along with him for the time being until you know the arts of the trade."

Shuichi made his way over to the boss every now and then looking over to the silver haired boy standing next to the black haired man.

"Learn quickly boy this is Akito he will be your teacher."

I apologise for not updating it in ages but a years worth of cookies in my hair simply made it unbearable so I finished the chapter. The next chapter should be up within in afew weeks i've just got to think of afew more ideas to add etc. This was proberbly the hardest chapter I had to do. I wrote it out around seven or eight times before I felt this chapter was right.

Hope you enjoy it and if you have any ideas for the story simply review.


End file.
